The present invention relates to a game played through the operation of a program in an integrated circuit controlled by control keys to change the game content displayed through a liquid crystal display, so as to exercise one's mind over logic decisions on relative three-dimensional positions and simultaneously amuse oneself.
Various devices and games including the ancient tangram, chesses, checkers and mazes, and the modern picture puzzles and a variety of intricate TV and computer games are known and designed for testing ingenuity or exercising one's mind over problems. A computer game is played through a computer by means of the execution of a computer game software. A good computer game software is determined according to the state of intricacy and the level of intelligence test.